1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a liquid ejecting apparatus, a liquid ejecting method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer, which ejects ink or the like to form an image, is known in the related art. The printer conveys a sheet and ejects ink at timing at which the sheet reaches a position where the image is formed. In accordance with downsizing of note PCs and the spread of smart devices, there is a great demand for portable compact printer apparatuses. To respond to this demand, a printer (referred to as HMP: handy mobile printer, hereinafter) downsized by omitting a sheet conveyance system from a printer apparatus is developed toward practical use. Because the sheet conveying system is not mounted on the HMP, the HMP is moved by a human hand on a plane of the sheet. Thereby, the HMP ejects ink while scanning on the plane of the sheet.
In many cases, a printer in the related art has a function for changing to be in an energy-saving mode in a state where a user does not use the printer (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-202690). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-202690 discloses an image forming apparatus that changes to be in the energy-saving mode in a case where a person does not use the image forming apparatus. When detecting that the person approaches the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus returns to be in a normal mode.